ONE PUNCH MAN Angel de navidad
by genosprince
Summary: Antes de la víspera de navidad, Genos esta lleno de preguntas sobre éstas fechas, la alegría y el ambiente lleno de emociones le dan curiosidad, además del cambio de caracter de su sensei que tambien se ha tornado un poco amargo, pero decide agasajarlo con una deliciosa cena y una sorpresa...¿Entenderá Saitama? DISCLAIMER. Los personajes le pertenecen a ONE


**Ángel de navidad**

Si alguna vez tuve curiosidad por como las personas se desenvolvían, era en éstas fechas, la navidad traía un sin fin de preguntas, la gente cambiaba mucho, las volvía más sensibles de lo normal, unos eufóricos y alegres… otros lo contrario.

Irse de compras a centros comerciales abarrotados de gente, devanarse la cabeza por hacer un banquete, comprar el árbol y decorarlo con esferas, escarchas, luces y listones. Eso sin nombrar buscar los regalos, todo eso era sin sentido práctico al menos para mí, ahora que desperté como cyborg no me interesaban, sólo mi deseo de venganza aunado con el sentido de justicia del dr Kuseno.

Desde que conocí a sensei ha sido otra cosa, me ha tratado como un ser humano empezando por la primera vez que me vio, con su gentil y noble forma de ser ha hecho que vuelva a reconsiderar ciertas cosas en mi vida ya que poco a poco vuelvo a conectarme con la parte humana que olvidé y bloqueé.

Cuando desperté no tenía ningún sentido, no tenía a nadie más que al dr Kuseno que amablemente me rescató de la muerte, un cuerpo nuevo sintético me dio para salvar mi vida y darme un objetivo… la venganza. Pero entonces conocí a sensei y esto ha cambiado, de ser un justiciero solitario, me volví héroe sólo porque me pidió ir con él a la asociación, yo sólo quería aprender a ser más fuerte, aunque según veo esto nunca sucederá, pero no me importa ya, estoy con sensei porque me aceptó quizás a regañadientes.

Desde que me aceptó, he hecho muchas cosas para él y en algunas no está de acuerdo, como el día en que compré la gigantesca caja de sodas que tanto quiso probar, al final no le gustó y las regaló a Mummen rider , podría decirse que a mí no me agradó que lo hiciera, quería complacerlo pero a Saitama sensei definitivamente no le gustó el sabor…eso me pasa por no ser previsor.

Quisiera ser especial para él, hacerme notar más, es una necesidad sobre todo ahora que veo a la gente en éstas fechas, las personas demuestran su afecto más seguido, hace tiempo que he sondeado mis emociones recién descubiertas… y definitivamente sé que lo que siento por sensei es lo que llaman amor, pero ahora que conoce más personas a veces siento que no soy tan cercano como solía serlo.

Quisiera que me agradaran los videojuegos, pero ya probé que no sirvo para jugarlos, King en eso es mejor y envidio cuando sensei va con él y llega hasta tarde, debe ser más entretenido que yo, cualquiera es más divertido que yo, ni se diga Mummen rider o Zombie man, es más con todo y lo fastidiosa que es Fubuki para insistirle a sensei en ser de su grupo ha de ser más entretenida que yo.

Aun así creo que debo hacer algo especial por él, con todo y lo que me propongo ha hacer generalmente no me sale bien, espero finalmente nada malo ocurra y pueda sorprenderlo, darle alegría… y tal vez pueda ser más notorio.

Quizás hasta pueda decirle lo que realmente siento por él.

-¿Qué tanto estás viendo en tu computadora Genos? Estás tan callado que un ratón es más ruidoso que tú—La voz de Saitama sensei me sacó de mis pensamientos, su rostro sin expresión se asomó encima de mi hombro viendo la pantalla, un sonrojo súbito me asaltó porque no me la esperaba, es tan raro que él se me acerque tanto.

-Sensei, solo estoy viendo las ofertas navideñas.

Sensei frunció el ceño algo molesto, bufando encima de mi hombro y se alejó de vuelta a ver el televisor sin poner realmente atención.

-Esas no son ofertas Genos, son solo engaños para que despilfarres en tonterías—Dictaminó bastante enojado, lo que me dio curiosidad pues Saitama sensei nunca desaprovecha una oferta y se oía bastante rudo cuando mencioné la temporada.

-¿Por qué sensei? Usted nunca rechaza ofertas—La palma de su mano azotó contra la mesita de centro, que afortunadamente no se rompió porque midió su fuerza.

-¡Ya te dije que ésta temporada sus ofertas son puros engaños! Sólo los idiotas compran cosas que son ganga cuando previamente inflan sus precios.

Agrandé la mirada con sorpresa, ya me ha levantado la voz antes pero mi escáner percibió alteraciones en sus signos vitales y su voz sonó más ronca que lo usual, vi que su mano tembló ligeramente, desde aquélla vez que su puño quedó a centímetros de mi rostro cuando insistí en tener una pelea de práctica, no me había puesto tan tenso, incluso sensei apretaba los dientes.

Tan solo apagué la laptop y cerré la tapa en silencio.

-Entiendo sensei… discúlpeme—Luego de una reverencia me levanté a seguir con los platos de la comida, pero seguía intrigado, ya que según la información que saqué de algunas páginas y de películas de temporada navideña que vi, ésta época es para convivir con la familia y seres amados, los más cercanos.

Pude notar en todas las historias de navidad que las personas se entregaban a sus emociones…lo que llaman ternura y debían hacerles ver lo importante y queridas que eran, lo que siempre mencionan en ésas frases de las tarjetas y de buenos deseos: paz y felicidad.

Pero en el caso de sensei así como de un grupo de personas, estas fechas son más difíciles por cuestiones personales, mientras ordenaba algunas cosas, recordé que a veces sensei me dijo que de joven sufrió de bullying por parte de alumnos más fuertes, casi no tuvo amistades e incluso sus maestros lo creían flojo e irresponsable… no la pasó muy bien.

Yo no recuerdo nada sobre éstas fechas, si me regalaron juguetes o si me gustaban los dulces, si me dieron abrazos, ni siquiera sé si tuvimos árbol de navidad o una cena especial. Pero quiero hacer algo por Saitama sensei aunque no quiera, algo especial… ya que realmente no soy bueno para muchas cosas, quiero que se sienta feliz y reciba algo que de verdad quiera.

Fue entonces que la consola de videojuegos se encendió, se la había prestado King hace unos días, sensei no tenía una por lo que pensaba comprarse una consola de medio uso, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo si yo podía costearla.

Tal vez no pueda poner adornos navideños como en las demás casas, incluso el edificio de la Asociación de héroes pone un árbol de navidad y adornos, dudo que sensei lo apruebe por su abrupta reacción, pero un regalo no creo lo desprecie y menos si digo que fue comprado en oferta. Quizás no haga un banquete como suelen hacerlo por fuera, pero sí puedo hacer el platillo favorito de sensei, si me apuro mañana puedo ir por la consola de mi maestro si la compro en línea.

Una sonrisa se me escapó pensando en esto, debía apurarme, así que mientras sensei se entretenía yo discretamente tomé mi laptop y busqué con rapidez la página de una tienda que tuviera la consola de videojuego más actualizada, el precio era lo de menos, lo mejor es que sí tenía en existencia pero debía ir a ciudad A por ella, era temprano y aprovechando que Saitama sensei seguía en lo suyo, tendría tiempo para buscar ingredientes para hacer katsudon de cerdo y tal vez encuentre algo más.

-Sensei, vuelvo en un rato voy a traer algo para la comida de mañana.

-Mientras no te traigas la tienda entera.

Su respuesta me dejó un poco sacudido y confuso, a veces suele ser un poco hiriente el tono, aun no comprendo el sarcasmo de sensei, quizás sigue molesto conmigo pero es comprensible si ocasionalmente yo contesto con demasiada franqueza, al grado de no darme cuenta que tal vez fui ofensivo, aún sigo aprendiendo a comportarme y ser más considerado, pero esto de tratar de ser como una persona normal no es fácil, sigo todo al pie de la letra igual que si se programara una computadora, pero no lo soy… mi cerebro es humano y es difícil asimilar ciertas cosas.

Pero puedo seguir esforzándome para enorgullecer a mi maestro, ser amable con él incluso cuando esté molesto.

Tal vez sea la temporada, tiene que ser eso… no es su culpa, no la ha pasado bien.

Me dirigí a la tienda para comprar lo que me faltaba, afortunadamente hallé también un pequeño pavo en buen precio, no creo moleste a sensei tratándose de comida. En la oferta me regalaron una figura de fibra óptica, un ángel de plástico pequeño que al encenderlo cambia de color, nunca había visto uno, era de figura delicada… una chica creo, con alas pequeñas y un aro sobre su cabeza, sostenía en sus manos una estrella.

A mí me parecía una figura curiosa pero linda, regresé con ella a casa de sensei justo para preparar la cena, guardando lo demás.

Él seguía igual pero no quise averiguar si seguía molesto conmigo, así que evité hablar de cosas navideñas, mucho menos preguntar cosas como:

¿Por qué los árboles de navidad tienen adornos tan vistosos? ¿Por qué les ponen dulces y bastones de caramelo? Sobre la leyenda del anciano vestido de rojo que tiene un trineo con renos voladores…

¿Acaso son una especie de drones? Digo por el que tiene la nariz roja que ilumina el camino en la noche.

¿Por qué ponen una estrella en la punta del árbol? ¿Es para señalar donde debe poner el hombre de rojo los regalos? ¿Cómo sabe cuáles son los niños buenos y los malos? ¿Tendrá detector de mentiras?

¿Es cierto que si te paras bajo un muérdago hay que besarse con la persona que amas y siempre estarán juntos?

¿Qué se siente que te abracen así como lo hacen en las películas navideñas? ¿Me abrazaría sensei?

Si nieva lo suficiente… ¿Podemos hacer un muñeco con ella y ponerle nariz de zanahoria? Podría esculpir la figura de sensei.

Tantas preguntas y tantas cosas quisiera hacer, pero mejor opté por callarme y hablar luego de otras trivialidades, aunque tuve que guardar silencio al ver el rostro de sensei más fastidiado, más porque veía la figura del ángel que cambiaba de color con gesto enfadado, riñéndome por haber comprado una tontería así pese a que le explique era un regalo de la tienda, quizás es porque mañana es la víspera de navidad y creo que se altera un poco más según se acerca.

Al otro día Saitama sensei tuvo una llamada de King mientras horneaba el pavo sigilosamente, el katsudon me sirvió para camuflajear su aroma, puesto que era una sorpresa y no me vio cuando empecé a prepararlo temprano, estaba recostado sin ganas de levantarse… hasta que el teléfono sonó.

Estuve entretenido en la cocina todo el día, hasta que sensei se me acercó ya cambiado de ropa mientras cortaba vegetales.

-Genos iré a pasar el día con King.

Si tuviera corazón, seguro hubiera sentido lo que las personas llaman una punzada, lo único que pude percibir fue una gran vibración de mi core que me sacudió, el flujo de energía disminuyó un instante… no me esperaba que se fuera a ausentar, si se iba con King sería todo el día, hasta en la noche y muy tarde.

Lo miré fijamente, pero es difícil precisar lo que pensaba mi maestro, su rostro no es muy expresivo, además que parecía muy calmado, en cambio yo sentía que mi pecho se retorcía como si una garra invisible me arrancara mi pectoral de metal, todo lo que hacía entonces era… inútil.

-¿N-no vendrá cenar?—No me di cuenta cuando mi voz tembló apenas, ni en qué momento me moví hasta fuera de la cocina, sensei ya se calzaba los zapatos en la entrada cuando me miró de igual forma que siempre lo hace, adusto e impasible.

-No creo, aunque huele bien el katsudon descuida nos lo comeremos mañana, nos vemos Genos.

Así tan tranquilo salió, por alguna razón sentí como si su puño se hubiera estrellado en mí, tanto esfuerzo por pensar en agasajarlo, en que no se sintiera incómodo por las fechas y fue inútil. Sólo en el departamento suspiré bastante apesadumbrado, ni siquiera sirvo para darle alegría alguna, tal vez no soy digno de llamarme su alumno.

¿Cómo pude pensar siquiera en decirle a sensei lo que realmente siento por él? Es obvio que no me quiere a su lado y que no soy lo suficiente para él… o para alguien.

Pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, así que terminé de forma más calmada todo, el katsudon ya estaba listo y el pavo también, lo saqué cubriéndolo con la tapa a esperar que se enfriara, el puré de papa y el gravy los metí al refrigerador. Miré la hora, eran las cinco de la tarde aún podía ir a ciudad A por mi encargo, no le veía el caso dejar todo así.

Cuando regrese guardare la comida al cabo estaba cubierta, mañana habría mucho que comer y habría tiempo para descansar o meditar, quizás esto del comportamiento extraño en ésta época es contagioso de alguna forma, creo…que de alguna manera me he vuelto más sensible.

Las calles estaban saturadas, el metro también y eso que al principio no tuve problemas, cuando llegué a la tienda ya tenía mi pedido, incluso estaba empacado con un lustroso papel rojo con un gran listón dorado y una tarjeta de cortesía, junto con pequeño regalo extra, un pequeño colgante con forma de muñeco de nieve el cual puse en mi celular.

Tuve que irme saltando techos pero ni así alcancé el último tren a ciudad Z y no es que me urgiera, pero me sentía muy extraño, el pecho me pesaba como si toda la gravedad de la Tierra se centrara ahí, decidí ir caminando todo el trecho, al fin de cuentas ya no tenía prisa alguna por llegar, nadie me esperaba en el departamento y así podría distraerme en el camino.

No quería pensar que todo había sido por nada, ni tampoco pensar que en verdad yo no era nada especial para sensei, lo único que pensaba era en ésa sensación dura en mi garganta, me ardía mucho como si hubiera tragado un carbón encendido, me dolía hasta el pecho como si lo hubiera abierto a la fuerza y metido lava candente, es curioso todo esto que me ocurre.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría piensa, mi cerebro ha hecho suyo éste cuerpo, así que poco a poco se ha unido más, lo que siento cuando me golpean o arrancan partes de mí es equiparable al dolor cuando un humano es lastimado, puedo soportarlo, incluso bloquear cierta parte pero siempre está presente, lo que percibo ahora es más denso y extraño.

No puedo bloquearlo y eso me pone ¿Triste…deprimido? No puedo decirlo, pero solo quisiera desconectarme como cuando el dr Kuseno lo hace cuando me da mantenimiento o me repara.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor ir a verlo, pero mi estado de ánimo lo preocuparía sin necesidad, además que no quiero que tenga una mala impresión de Saitama sensei.

Cuando llegué a ciudad Z ya eran las once de la noche, me detuve en medio de las calles solitarias, aun me faltaba para llegar, no había adornos alegres como en ciudad A, solo la iluminación de los arbotantes lo hacía ver tan vacío… y ahora no quería llegar al departamento.

Saqué el celular con el muñeco de nieve, pensé en ponérselo al ángel por una tonta razón, que no se sintiera sola… ¡Es idiota porque solo es una figura decorativa! Más bien yo no quería estar solo en ese apartamento, al menos no ahora.

Cavilé que mi cerebro no recordaba imágenes… pero sí emociones, viejas sensaciones de alegría por el lustroso papel que envolvía los regalos, las coloridas luces de los adornos y lo espectacular que se veía el árbol de navidad, por los aromas deliciosos de la cocina por los alimentos de la cena especial, el sentir un viejo calor envolver mi cuerpo tratando de ahuyentar la frialdad y pesadez de mi pecho metálico, lo toqué porque me di cuenta que recordé lo que estaba detrás de todo eso que parece tan superfluo, recordé lo mucho que me importaban a quienes me rodeaban en mi pasado, no tenían rostro ni figura, pero los amaba…y los seguía amando aunque fuera un borrón de mi memoria.

Fui amado también por ellos y eso me sobrecogió.

Me quedé ahí parado tratando de aferrarme a ése sentimiento, pensando en lo solo que estaba, una lágrima de aceite salió sin mi permiso, cálida y oscura, en serio no quería llegar porque creía que mi cuerpo había accionado el modo autodestrucción, estaba seguro que me fragmentaría en un estallido.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió…

"¡Mi pequeño! ¡Ven aquí! ¿No abrirás tus regalos?"

Era una voz alejada, más bien dos… hombre y mujer creo, era un callejón oscuro de dónde venían, estaba muy aturdido porque seguía sobrecogido de haber recordado algo, tan vago y pequeño pero poderoso, podía escuchar risas, mi core zumbó y el flujo de energía aumentó de golpe, iluminándose parcialmente con la luz venida de mis pupilas.

Todo era tan confuso entre mis emociones desatadas y lo que mis sensores trataban de avisar, lo que percibía era extraño, empecé a registrar fallas visuales, una vibración en mi cerebro me dio una horrible punzada que me sacudió, la bolsa con el regalo de sensei y mi celular cayeron por que las solté.

Justo en eso escuché apenas el tono de mi celular al recibir llamada, pero mi cerebro seguía como si estuviera metido en formol, aletargado.

Y entonces salió ésa sombra del callejón, algo grande iba justo a mi cara cuando caí de rodillas rápidamente, vi un enorme y oscuro tentáculo rozar mi cuerpo lo que me hizo despertar de mi confusión, me rodé sin pensarlo pues nuevos apéndices salieron casi de la nada tratando de asirme, dejando rastros de algo viscoso color púrpura ¡Y no dejaban de salir!

Apenas recordé mi teléfono y la bolsa, quise llegar a ellos pero ya era difícil sortear tantos tentáculos, intenté usar el incinerador de mis palmas, pero no me dejaban estar en posición para apuntar, estaban tratando de atraparme a cualquier costo.

Por fin logré darle a dos de los apéndices que iban directo a mí, pero al destruirlos la sustancia viscosa me saltó encima escurriendo sobre mis brazos, estaba demasiado ensimismado en evitar que me agarraran y en tratar de evitar que la bolsa con el regalo fuera…

Un ruido sordo y seco se dejó escuchar en el callejón, agrandé la mirada azorado cuando vi como saltaban trozos de la consola de videojuegos en el aire, toda mi frustración y mi ira reprimida se liberó en un rugido de mi garganta, aunque Saitama sensei me hubiera reñido, incluso rehusado a aceptarlo… ¡Era su regalo! ¡Todo mi esfuerzo inútil y destruido!

Brinqué lo más alto que pude zigzagueando en las paredes para sortear los tentáculos, quería asestar un disparo certero a mi enemigo, cuando giré eludiendo los apéndices pude ver la figura asimétrica del kaijin, como un inmenso cerebro sin ojos, sus extremidades eran muchas, como un pulpo extraño, apunté los incineradores con los dientes apretados en furia creciente, para calcinarlo de una vez, sentía que el fuego me corroía las entrañas sintéticas y quería desaparecerlo usando toda mi fuerza.

-¡Incinérate maldito!—Pero un clic y las alertas de mis sensores me sacaron de mi turbación, el sonido de cómo se apagaba el modo de defensa me sacaron de balance.

"Sistema de defensa fallando, sustancia extraña atascando mecanismo de cañones… riesgo de destrucción por ataque frontal aumentando…aborte misión"

¡Era cierto! La cosa viscosa cubría una gran parte de mis brazos, sólo se escuchaba el inútil intento de encender el flujo de calor, pero nada era como oír una turbina ahogarse.

Una descarga eléctrica en mi columna me sacudió, como lo que llaman escalofríos, estaba indefenso contra la criatura, entonces sentí un fuerte agarre sobre mi pierna derecha, primero me estampó contra el muro de un edificio violentamente, despedazándose una parte, no sufrí la gran cosa de daños por mi aleación, pero le valió el dejarme confuso por el golpe y que los tentáculos se vinieran sobre mí.

Por más que luché y me esforcé, sujetaron mis brazos y piernas con fuerza, envolviéndome como un paquete, uno de los tentáculos arrojó sobre mi cara algo pegajoso y elástico, se adherio sobre mí boca que afortunadamente cerré, pero la sustancia se endureció un poco como una plasta de pegamento, de tal forma que no podía mover los labios, agradecí por un instante que no hubiera cubierto toda mi cara porque me asfixiaría.

Amordazado y en la oscuridad me limité a gemir con fuerza, a tratar de revolverme para zafarme pero era inútil, la sustancia pegajosa empezó a rodear mi cuerpo, era como si estuviera descansando en una masa gelatinosa, pero mis sensores registraban que estaba justamente sobre el gran cerebro del kaijin…

"Es inútil la lucha, nadie te oirá y nadie sabe que estás aquí"

Nuevamente el latigueo en mi espalda me sacudió por la voz en mi cerebro… ¡Esto era peligroso! ¡Un kaijin telépata! Me removí un poco tragando grueso, no podía moverme y no tenía idea de qué me haría, podía leer mis pensamientos ¡Jamás me sentí tan inútil e indefenso desde lo ocurrido con el rey del mar! ¡Incluso de la sensación de dolor e impotencia que me dejó mi encuentro con el Mad Cyborg!

-Nnngh—Gemí despacio ante una vibración, sentí como si la cosa gelatinosa expandiera un campo de energía a mí alrededor, aislándome de todo... no escuchaba nada, mi respiración se aceleró por el estrés, era como si hubiera sido movido a otra dimensión, el cielo ya era una gran pantalla oscura, supe que el kaijin ahora estaba conectado a mi mente ¡Me sentí perdido!

"Él no sabe que estás aquí, ni siquiera le importó dejarte solo ¿Para qué tanta cosa que hiciste? Te desvives por atenderlo y él ni siquiera lo aprecia ¿Recuerdas tantas veces que te rechazó como alumno?"

Y se ponía peor, porque ya ni siquiera hice por moverme, además de ser inútil ya que mis ligaduras no cedían, empecé a ver escenas conocidas, el día que llegué al departamento de sensei y le obligué a escuchar mi historia, se veía tan molesto y hastiado de mi presencia… pero yo continué hablando como loro, hasta que me regañó para que resumiera todo en veinte palabras, no me quería cerca pero yo insistí.

Los días que fui a verlo para acosarle y obligarle a ser mi maestro, solo me aceptó porque no quiso ir solo a las pruebas de la Asociación de héroes, el día que llegué con mis cosas para quedarme con él…sólo me aceptó por que dije que pagaría la renta.

Cuando sucedió lo del meteoro, él me dijo que era para despedirme… nunca pensó que fuera una misión suicida. Después compré una caja de sodas que deseaba probar, tal vez no le gustaron, pero regalarlas a todo el mundo así sin decirme nada, yo pude haber dispuesto de las sodas, comprarle otra cosa para resarcir mí error.

Nunca pregunta dónde está el laboratorio en que me reparan, ni cuando regresaré si me hacen revisión, ni siquiera por el día que pusieron la bomba en el metro comentó mucho… solo dijo algo como:

-¡Ah! Por eso no llegaste con los cangrejos—Y fue todo, creo que yo le aburro, no soy nada especial para él.

Soy tan inútil que ni para compañero de entrenamiento sirvo y lo avergüenzo cuando digo que siempre lo seguiré… lo valioso que es para mí.

Quizás me tiene por lástima o para que deje de molestar, tal vez porque solo soy un sirviente.

¿Cómo llegué a pensar en confesarme?

Una sensación de profundo vacío me asaltó y todo empezó a hacerse oscuro, pensar que llegó el tiempo en que para sensei yo ya no significara nada… más que una molestia, era la imitación de un humano, algo que no debió sobrevivir ése cruento día que el Mad Cyborg destruyó mi vida, dejé de moverme y de luchar cuando escuché nuevamente en mi cerebro la voz.

"¿Quién te espera muchacho? ¿No sería mejor dormir tranquilamente? No sufrirás por estar solo, no le importas a él y nunca le interesaste, está cansado de tú presencia, te abandonará tarde o temprano y en realidad solo eres un experimento, un ratón de laboratorio que le dieron una vida que no pidió, debiste haber muerto y encontrar finalmente el sosiego a tu dolor, solo te enviaron a sufrir de nuevo cuando te reconstruyeron".

Empecé a sentir que flotaba, como si estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo, la idea no se me hizo tan mala, solo cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por ésa voz, encontrar paz que hasta ahora no he tenido.

Rendirse no suena tan grave… hasta parece un alivio.

Cerré los ojos sumiéndome en la oscuridad, escuché un murmullo mientras sentía que era levantado, era la misma voz susurrándome una orden.

"Abre tus placas pectorales"

Un quedo gemido salió de mis labios sellados por la plasta pegajosa, en lo que hice para atrás mi cabeza dispuesto a obedecer la orden.

Hasta que escuché un murmullo lejano, como un rugido.

Uno eco sonoro y una sacudida me hizo que cayera abruptamente, me sentía tan pesado, como cuando me desconectan mis extremidades.

Si voy a romperme…no me importa.

-¡GENOS! ¡GENOS DESPIERTA YA!—Alguien empezó a zarandearme fuerte, mis párpados estaban muy pesados, sentía igual que cuando mi core se descargaba, yo solo quería seguir dormido… era tan agradable, pero ésa persona me seguía gritando con más fuerza.

Y entonces abrí un poco mis ojos, pero no enfocaban, seguía sin responder y lo vi… ¡Era Saitama sensei!

Su rostro se veía pálido, muy cerca del mío y la luz de los arbotantes cercanos no ayudaba mucho, la nieve caía trémula y parecía brillar como si fuera mágica, igual que en una de ésas películas navideñas se veía tan bien, empecé a sonreír con torpeza.

Me había quitado la plasta de la boca y seguía arrancando los tentáculos que me apresaron, estaban pegados firmemente a mi cuerpo, pude notar que por todos lados había fragmentos pegajosos de aquél kaijin, fruncí el ceño un poco atontado mientras sensei alzaba la voz con temblor remarcado.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Debiste decirme que saldrías! ¡Te llamé y no contestabas! ¡Si no fuera por el bendito GPS! Nunca hubiera llegado a tiempo, lo bueno es que no estabas tan lejos del apartamento.

-¿Qué pasó? N-no entiendo sen…- Su rostro nunca era expresivo, siempre apático y con fastidio, de pronto se iluminó en un tono serio, estaba… ¿Llorando?

Las cejas juntas en gesto enojado, le temblaba la quijada pues apretaba los dientes, sus ojos se veían brillantes y un líquido traslúcido se hizo paso en su mejilla, tan brillante y fugaz que amenazaba con cristalizarse por el frío.

-¡ESE KAIJIN IBA A DEVORAR TU CEREBRO! ¡TE GRITABA QUE DESPERTARAS PERO SEGUIAS INMOVIL! L-luego unos tentáculos más finos se levantaron sobre ti cuando ibas a abrir tu pecho… ¡En qué estabas pensando! ¿Por qué lo obedecías? ¡Iba a sacarte el cerebro con eso! Lo escuché reír y decir que al fin encontró forma de abrir tu coraza.

Tragué grueso al darme cuenta que sensei temblaba, me abrazaba con fuerza y a duras penas me di cuenta con el escáner que sus signos vitales estaban alterados, estaba pasando por un fuerte ataque de estrés. Me dolía tanto verlo así, desencajado sin saber que más hacer o decirme, sus músculos estaban tensos y escurría una gotita de sudor por la frente, en eso recordé que ya no tenía regalo, ése obsequio podría haberlo calmado o al menos distraído.

-Si no llego a tiempo, ahora estarías… -No pudo hablar, era como si algo se lo impidiera, una mano invisible atrapara su garganta.

Como lo pensaba, para variar sigo siendo un inútil, causándole más mortificaciones.

-Lo siento mucho Saitama sensei, nunca seré más que un inútil y sólo lo hago enojar, su regalo…se estropeó.

Sensei me miró con ojos agrandados, mi pecho parecía retorcerse cuando lo vi tan compungido, algo caliente se deslizó por mi mejilla, la mano de mi maestro tocó el hilo que salió sin mi permiso de mis ojos, eran mis lágrimas de aceite que manchaban sus dedos, me ardía la garganta y era como si una roca impidiera que hablara, obvio que él no sabía de qué rayos hablaba.

-Sensei ha estado muy atribulado por la navidad, quise alegrarlo con una cena deliciosa y un regalo, en agradecimiento por haberme tolerado a pesar de ser un estorbo y una molestia… pero es obvio que no soy la mejor com…

De la nada me abrazó con fuerza, levantándome y hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro, era una sensación tan cálida la que desprendía su cuerpo, que por inercia mis brazos correspondieron a su gesto, su voz se dejó escuchar ronca cuando dijo en tono tembloroso:

-Sigues hablando demasiado tonto ¿Quién te metió ésas ideas? ¡Nunca vuelvas a expresarte así de tu persona! ¡Eres muy importante para mí! ¿Me oyes?

Mi core zumbó vibrante, lleno de poder mientras una descarga iluminó las ranuras de mi pecho descubierto, estaba tan emocionado que perdí el habla mientras Saitama sensei seguía:

-¡No me vuelvas a asustar así! Regresé a la hora de haberme ido porque te vi muy extraño, pensé que tal vez estabas molesto porque yo no… tu sabes, las fechas navideñas no me sientan, por lo que te grité y te he dicho en éstos días, pero cuando vi el departamento solo me alarmé, luego vi lo que preparaste en la cocina Genos… no he sido justo, quise esperarte pues creí que habías ido a pasear, luego pensé que estarías enojado y que quizás la pasarías con el doc… y al final creí que no volverías.

Cada palabra me hacía temblar, fruncí el ceño porque empecé a sollozar descontroladamente, sorprendido por la calidez de su abrazo, de lo emotivo que era su tono, empecé a creer que iba a tener una reacción en cadena ya que mi core iba a mil por hora, haciendo fluir la energía por todo mi cuerpo, sentí arder mi cara cuando murmuró con inédita suavidad.

-¡Me haces tanta falta! Si ése kaijin te hubiera matado yo… ¡Me habría vuelto loco!

Y entonces la emoción me sobrecogió y quedé paralizado, sensei se separó un poco pero nuestras narices se rozaban, su aliento encendía más mi rostro.

-Genos… éstas fechas nunca han sido de mi agrado porque generalmente me la paso solo, no le agrado a nadie, ni siquiera soy popular ¡Aún no sé cómo es que has llegado a querer estar conmigo todo éste tiempo! Siempre insistiendo como un niño aferrado a algo.

-S-sensei yo… -Saitama sensei me miró fijamente y de forma decidida, seria… como sólo él lo sabe hacer, cubriéndome la boca con la mano para no seguir, un gemido murió en mis labios y mis ojos se agrandaron.

-Genos tú me vuelves loco, me pones de cabeza mi mundo y mi rutina de la noche a la mañana, eres imposible y por eso… te amo.

Un momento mi respiración se paralizó, parpadeé incrédulo varias veces, su mano se retiró de mi boca con lentitud mientras sus ojos temblaban, sus cejas se juntaron en expresión de angustia, no sé qué pensaba en ésos momentos sensei, solo pensaba en su confesión tan sincera.

Creo que él pensaba que había cometido un error y yo lo rechazaría.

-Saitama sensei, me ha hecho muy feliz éste día… yo esperaba confesarme al darle su regalo…

Un silencio nos rodeó mientras los copos de nieve bailaban a nuestro alrededor, tragué grueso por el semblante tieso que adquirió sensei, no decía nada… hasta que mis lágrimas volvieron a dibujar zurcos, mi voz se quebró en creciente emoción.

-E-el regalo está hecho trizas pero aún quiero decírselo… ¡Y-yo lo amo Saitama sensei! ¡Con todo mi ser! ¡Perdóneme porque por mi culpa ya no tiene consola de videojuegos nueva! Yo… ¡Mnnngh!

Los labios de Saitama sensei me callaron súbitamente presionándoles con fuerza, dudo realmente que tenga experiencia en estas cosas, tal vez es limitada pero ¿Quién soy yo para decir nada? ¡Tampoco sé qué hacer! ¡Pero me siento…!

Un suave chupeteo se dejó escuchar, mientras sentí como mi labio inferior era mordisqueado levemente, ése gesto es tan típico de sensei cuando come un cono de helado, mi core se aceleró y la energía corrió libre por mi pecho, iluminando mis rejillas pectorales, si esto es lo que le llaman alegría y gozo… era la sensación más plena que hasta ahora hubiera conocido, súbitamente se levantó conmigo en brazos, obligándome a rodear su cuello con los míos para sostenerme.

Me volvió a besar en la mejilla izquierda y presionó su frente contra mi rostro, murmurando con tono sobrecogido de emoción:

-¿A quién le importa una consola de juegos rota? ¡Tú eres lo más preciado para mí ésta noche y todos los benditos días!

Me abracé con fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en su fuerte hombro, sentí como empezó a avanzar con paso firme y silencioso, murmuré quedamente ya que estaba tan feliz.

-Usted también lo es para mí, estar siempre a su lado y saber que me ama es lo más hermoso que me pudo dar hoy Saitama sensei.

Escuché un suspiro de su fuerte pecho, el calor que despedía era agradable, yo no estaba herido, pero aun así me cargaba como si lo estuviera y no me soltaba, como si temiera que me fuera a romper, levanté la vista y vi su rostro iluminado por una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo Saitama… Genos vamos a casa.

Era como si un ángel hubiera bajado del cielo y los copos de nieve fueran su celestial luz, envuelto en su calor escaneé los latidos de su corazón, tranquilos… firmes y estables, arrullándome como una canción, entonces solo se me escapó la voz de manera espontánea.

-Feliz navidad Saitama—No esperaba respuesta, solo me acurruqué en su pecho.

Y entonces su voz salió queda.

-Feliz navidad a ti Genos, que nunca te alejes de mí.

 **N/A**

 **Tarde pero seguro un pequeño one shot navideño …ja jaja al fin lo terminé y continuo con el capítulo que deje a medias.**


End file.
